The Art of Loving
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: Imagine getting dumped by the love of your life. Now imagine meeting him 9 years later and have him NOT recognize you, at all! And yet you still feel for him, poor Gaara, can you feel his pain? And why doesn't Sasuke remember him? eventually lemon.
1. An Encounter of The Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would so be yaoi. With that I presume I made my statement clear, I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters in it. 

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this...it's...not really the best, but it's a start right? Anyhow, I do hope you enjoy it, even if the slightest bit. 

-------Chapter 1: An encounter of the past-----------------

_Sasuke sighed as he turned to face a little happy Gaara. Sasukes dark eyes hardened and Gaara looked at him confused._

"_Gaara, I breaking up with you." Sasuke said shocking Gaara. "I don't want to see your face near me again, good bye." Sasuke said and left, the wind blowing passed them as Gaara stood there watching the retreating back of his now ex-lover. _

_Gaara felt tears form on the edge of his eyes and he began to cry. He felt to his knees and began to sob. Did he do something wrong? Was he to clingy? Why?_

Now 9 years later Gaara is 21 and lives alone in his own house. He now just moved t a place called Konoha and is attending University there. He majors in Art and his attitude towards people is totally different than it used to be.

"Class settle down, Id like to introduce a new student." The teacher said and every looked towards the front where the teacher stood. Next to him was a boy with shocking red hair, he had shoulder length layered red hair but in the back it was long and tied into a neck low ponytail. He had black rings around his emerald eyes; a kanji word meaning love on the left side of his forehead. He had a silver earing on each ear and he wore a white almost invisible long sleeved shirt, some tight black pants and some sneakers. He also had a silver necklace with a silver leaf hanging from it and a silver ring on his left ring finger. He carried a black backpack slung over his shoulder with a small racoon toy chained to it.

"Class this is Gaara NoSabaku." The teacher continued. 

"Its very nice to meet all of you, I hope to get along with all of you well." Gaara said with a sweet smile making most of the girls blush and even some boys.

"That's good Mister Sabaku, now why don't you take a seat." The teacher said and Gaara nodded and he sat in an empty seat in the center of the class.

It was lunch time and most of the kids drove out to go eat along with their friends. Those that were left behind would sit with their remaining friends and chat away.

Gaara sat alone in a small wooden gazebo eating an apple. White birds flew to be near him and he would smile every once in a while and give them some of his crumbled up crackers he had gotten for them. They would nip and pick the food that was given to them oh so generously.

"So glad you could come." Gaara said as he felt furry little paws on his shoulders. He looked to his side to see his fury white cat that had black paws and a small little diamond shaped black spot on his forehead. The cat meowed and crawled down to his lap where Gaara began to pet her so gently making her almost fall asleep. 

"Hey you! You're the new student right?" A blond boy asked as he came up to Gaara. Gaar blinked and nodded making the boy grin.

"Im Naruto Uzumai! Would you like me to show you around?" Naruto asked and Gaara smiled.

"Alright, Im Gaara NoSabaku; nice to meet you Naruto." Gaara said and Naruto grinned even wider.

"Same here!" He responded and Gaara quickly carried his pet cat Quira away from his lap and placed he on the bench. Naruto began to show him around campus, Gaara memorizing everything he was taught and they parted when the bell rang. 

Naruto went in another direction sense he majored in engineering. Naruto wanted to be an engineer when he grew up, but Gaara couldn't see that in the hyper blond. Gaara went over to the art room to meet is new teacher and new classmates.

"Ah, you must be Gaara NoSabaku, I'm Kakashi Hatake." A silvered haired man named Kakashi said. "Im ill be your teacher for this class." He said and Gaara nodded.

"Nice to meet you Hatake-sensei" Gaaras aid and Kaakshi shrugged

"Please call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi replied and Gaara chuckled but nodded and left to sit in an empty chair.

"Class, your assignment today is to paint," Kakashi was cut off by some groaning and he coughed to silence them. "To paint on these canvas, you can paint anything you want as long as its decent." Kakashi said and They all nodded. Gaara stood up and grabbed a canvas along with his backpack and placed the canvas where it belonged. He then pulled out his paints from his backpack along with all the necessary resources and closed his eyes. What was he going to paint? His cat sleeping on the window with birds in the background? No, he had already done that one before. Aha!

He opened his eyes and smiled. He took his paintbrush and dabbed it on the white one with a small drop of light blue and began to paint. The student around him were quite impressed along with the teacher and they began to look back and forth from their paintings to his and would shrug.

A black spiky haired boy walked threw the halls and heard some commotion in one of the classrooms near by, so he went to check it out. He peeked into what he could identify to be the art room and saw most of the student murmuring to others and both pointing and looking at a red haired boy painting. The black haired boy looked over at the painting and he felt entranced by the painting.

An angel stood out in the canvas, she had long silver almost white hair flowing behind her as she sang. Birds along with flowers surrounding her, her white wings were spread beautifully behind her as she had her eyes closed as if searching fro something with her voice, her angelic voice.

The black haired boy looked tat he artist and thought to himself that he wasn't that bad looking, quite the beauty he was almost like the angel in his painting. The artist held a beautiful smile as he painted, each stroke of his brush was gentle and full of love. His eyes filled with hope and when he did make a small mistake he would just tilt his head and make something out of his error; it was like something he hadn't seen in his whole life. He was attracted to the boy, who was he? 

Gaara finished his painting just before class ended and looked around to notice everyone staring at both him and his painting. The teacher, Kakashi Hatake walked over to him with a smile.

"Mister Sabaku, you are a wonderful artist! How long have you been painting?" Kakashi asked. Gaara pondered his memories and nodded as he found the wanted year.

"I started painting when I was 17." Gaara answered and Kakashi looked at the painting.

"It's very beautiful, your painting. You should enter the art contest that will be coming up I three weeks." Kakashi said and the bell rang. Gaara was about to leave with his painting when Kakashi stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you leave it here to dry, Id like to show the Principal." Kakashi said and Gaara nodded.

"Sure." He said a h placed his painting back, his signature already on the far right on the bottom, it was signed with a very thin paintbrush colored a light purple. Kakashi shook his head as he saw the boy leave. Looking back at the drawing he noticed something that you could only notice if seeing it up close, the angel had small almost invisible tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Kakashi was amazed, truly amazed by the art in front of him hat he lost track of time and before he knew it students were coming in to his class. He quickly covered the painting with a white sheet and sat in his chair, the angel still stuck to his memory.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out as he saw his new friend walking down the halls. Gaara turned to see the blond walking along side a brown haired boy.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara nodded and looked at the boy next to his friend.

"Kiba Inuzuka at your service." The boy said with a fanged grin and saluting teasingly, Gaara smiled and extended his hand. Kiba took it and they shook hands for a small second.

"Nice to meet you Kiba., Gaara NoSabaku." Gaara explained and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah I know, you sure left an impression in the art room. Kids were talking about the new kid Gaara and his painting." Kiba said shrugging his shoulder. Gaara chuckled at his comment.

"All I did was paint like the teacher told us to do, nothing more nothing less." Gaara said.

"I guess..." Kiba said

"Hey! Sense we have a couple of minutes left lets go see your painting!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei has a class now remember." Kiba said and Naruto said 'oh' and laughed nervously.

"I better get going Naruto, My class is on the other side of campus." Gaara said and Naruto nodded "See you two later". Gaara said as he walked away leaving Kiba and Naruto alone in the halls.

"You sure found yourself a cool friend Naruto." Kiba said and Naruto nodded. " he doesn't seem like the type to talk to people like us, he looks like they type to hang out with..." Kiba stopped as he looked for the rest of his words.

"Like he would hang out with the artsy people or more mature. Like Haku, Hinata dn the rest of their group ya know." Naruto finished and Kiba nodded.

They both left silently to their own classes and all the while thinking about their new freind Gaara and his behavior, also why he would hang out with them.

"Gaara correct?' Came a feminine voice. Gaara looked to his side to see a boy that looked very much like a female smiling at him; he nodded and sat down in his seat.

"Im Haku Momochi, its very nice to meet you." Haku said and Gaara raised an elegant brow at this. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends today?' Haku asked and Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not." Gaaar responded. He stood up and followed Haku to the back of the class where there sat a couple of artsy people.

"Guys this is Gaara NoSabaku" Haku said and everyone smiled at him or nodded.

"Im Hinata Hyuga." A girl with short dark purple hair said sweetly.

"Shino Aburame." A guy with dark brown hair spiked up said. He wore black circled shade and a high collared shirt.

"Kabuto Yakushi." A silver haired man with glasses dressed in purple said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Orochimaru Senin." A very pale boy with long silky black hair and hazel eyes said with a smirk.

"Very nice to meet all of you." Gaara said as he sat down next to Haku. they began tot talk about classic arts and such, which truly appealed to Gaara and he was very interested in what each and everyone of them had to say.

"Excuse me Kakashi-sensei," Said a black haired boy, the same black haired boy who had seen the artist with red hair. "Mya I speak to you outside?" The boy asked. Kakashi excused himself from his class as they painted and walked over to the hall.

"What is it you want Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Could you tell me the name of the boy who was here earlier? He had red hair and was painting an angel." Sasuke said. Kakashi smirked at what he was hearing.

"What Sasuke? Have a crush on the new kid?' Kakashi teased making Sasuke glare at him. "Whatever, anyway Im not allow to discuss who students are with other student unless I was given permission by the student." Kkashi said confusing Sasuke.

"New rule by the principal." Kakashi stated making Sasuke scowl under his breath. Sasuke began to think for a second and looked back up at the teacher.

"Then could you at least tell me what class he's in now?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi shook his head with a sigh.

"Persistent aren't you?" He said "Let me go check." Kakashi continued and walked over to his computer where he checked the list of students. He then walked back out and looked at Sasuke.

"Just promise me you wont hurt this kid, he seems broken enough already Sasuke" Kakashi said and Sasuke looked up at him with a blanc expression.

"I wont..." Sasuke responded.

"He's in..." Kaakshi explained to him where the red haired boy was and Sasuke walked over there, he didn't care that he was cutting class sense he was already passing with the highest score in his class. He walked over to the classroom and peered threw the door to see the red head sitting and chatting with the artsy group. He was nodding and smiling as were the others. Sasuke noticed how Orochimaru was looking at the red head and scowled.

He walked in to the class getting everyone's attention except for the artsy group which never actually cared about him being rich or an Uchiha, they only cared about art and class which to them an Uchiha could never have. Sasuke walked up to the back, the teacher not caring what happened at the moment and stopped to look at the talking kid. They noticed him standing right in-front of them and they all looked up. 


	2. Meeting?

**A/N: Hey people!! Thank you for reading! I want to thank the ones that reviewed so, Thank you Mizuki hikari, Analei, and Wolfcat Demon**! **I hope you guys will review again, they made me very happy!- So anyhow, if you guys want something added to the story, just u three that had reviewed, send it to me to my email at **** and I'll see what I can do! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters...do I have to repeat this in the next chapter 2? How boring... Well, on tot he story!! **

**Chapter 2 **

Gaaras' eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. There in front of him stood Sauske Uchiha, his ex-lover of years ago.

"You, what's your name?" Sauske asked and Gaara blinked. Was he talking to him? Apparently so sense he was looking at him as were the others, but went back to glaring at the Uchiha.

"None of your business." Gaara said in a low forced voice. The artsy group smirked at the Uchiha who glared at Gaara.

"See Uchiha, not even the new kid likes you and you've never met." Orochimaru said wrapping an arm around Gaara. Sasuke growled and turned on his heels.

"I will know his name soon, you can't stop me." Sasuke said and Gaaras friends laughed at his comment as he retreated.

"Good going Gaara." Haku said with a smile.

"Yeah," Gaara whispered. "But I think he'll remember me soon enough." Gara said and all of them looked at him.

"Wait, you met before?' Kabuto asked and Gaara nodded.

"Long ago, so I bet he doesn't remember nor recognizes me." Gaaras aid with a smirk "That I can be grateful for.." Gaara said chuckling.

"I highly doubt someone can forget someone like you Gaara, but whatever. Hey Gaara. How about we bring you some pictures of when we were smaller and you bring us some of yours?" Haku said

"Yes, that would be fun." Hinata answered and smiled at Gaara.

"I guess, sure. No harm in that." Gaara said and the others nodded.

Their class finished as did the rest of the school and Gaara was about to leave in his motorcycle when a familiar voice rang threw his ears.

"Hey GAARA!! Naruto called out along with Kiba. They appeared next to him and Kiba whistled at the motorcycle.

"Wow dude, sweet ride!" Kiba grinned "I didn't think you were one to ride these." Kiba said honestly.

"It's much easier to drive and it's faster, so I chose it." Gaara replied

"Anyway, would you like to come see a movie with us tonight?" Naruto asked and Gaara thought for a second.

"Sure, I already finished my work in school so I m free." Gaara said. They planned their night and when they would meet and then departed to go in to their own homes.

Gaara walked drove over to his house and walked in with a sigh. 'Why in the world does he have to show up now?" Gaara thought unhappily as he slid down to the floor. He threw his head back and sighed. Everything was going so wrong for him. He wasn't ever suppose to meet Sasuke again, ever! But yet here he was, in the same school as him and he was interested in him! Sasuke, interested in him again? God how ironic.

"Im home!" Sasuke called out once he entered his house, all the maids lined up and greeted him as he walked passed them. He didn't even notice them because his thoughts were directed towards the new red haired boy artist.

He reached his brothers room and blinked. Why had he walked over to his brothers room? Whatever the case he didn't care, he was going to his room, not his brothers. But his body did otherwise and knocked.

"Come in." Came Itachis unmistakable voice. Sasuke walked in and Itachi looked a tad surprised to see Sasuke. "What is it otouto?" Itachi asked and Sasuke sighed at this.

"I need some help Aniki." Sasuke mumbled.

"I see, what of?" Itachii questioned.

"I want to know this persons name but when I asked him he told me it didn't concern me. He doesn't care about my last name at all, he's..different." Sasuke said.

"Like those in the art committee?" Itachi mused and Sasuke shook his head.

"He is an Art major but he seems distant; much like them he doesn't care about me. I don't get it, most people would be ecstatic for me to know their names but not him." Sasuke mused and Itachi nodded.

"Have a seat." Itachi said and Sasuek sat next to his brother on the bed. "Tell me, what does he look like?" Itachi asked and sasuke pictured the red head.

"He has red layered hair in the front and long hair in the back that's tied into a ponytail. He has black rings around his eyes and a kanji tattoo that means love on the left side of his forehead; he has bright yet clouded emerald eyes as if hiding something; he wears a silver ring on his left ring finger; has an earing on each ear...and I think that's all I know for now." Sasuke said.

'He couldn't be...but it sounds so much like him. Not many have red hair and green eyes, could it be Gaara?' Itachi thought to himself

"Seems to me like you know very much about this boy for just looking at him twice." Itachi teased making Sasuke pout.

"Well he is good looking." Sasuke mumbled making Itachi chuckle.

"I suppose; anyway, you just want to know his name?" Itachi asked and Sauke hesitated to answer.

"For now yes." He finally replied.

"Then why not ask people in his classes?" Itachi asked and Sasuke smiled

"I can't believe I didn't think of that.' He laughed at himself

"The simplest things are always the last thing you think of." Itachi said making his little brother feel better.

"Arigatou Itachi-san, you helped me a lot." Sasuke said as he left the room.

"Gaara, what are you going to do?" Itachi asked aloud with a sigh.

It was now the next day and Gaara now wore a short sleeved black button up shirt with jeans and the same backpack he had used yesterday. Today he wore a silver necklace wih a sapphire dragon dangling from it.

"Class, Id like you all to paint someone else in this class meaning you need a partner and then you must paint each other." Kakashi said and everyone looked around for their friends to partner up with.

"Gaara-kun, would you like to be my partner?" Said a familiar voice. Gaara turned around to see Orochimaru standing there.

"Orchimaru-san, I didn't know you were in this class." Gaara said amazed.

"Neither did I until today." Orochimaru replied truthfully.

"I see.. Alright , lets be partners." Gaara said and they began to paint the other on their canvas.

After a while of painting the teacher Kakashi Hatake started to look at the wet paintings starting from the back. Slowly he made his way to the front where Gaara and Orochimaru were. And looked at Orochimarus painting.

"Very good Orochimaru-san, very good indeed. You did very well in painting every aspect of Gaaras." Kakashi said nodding his head. He then went over to Gaaras painting which was covered by a white sheet and pulled It off and gasped.

"Gaara, this is amazing!" Kakashi exclaimed. Orochiamru was curious and looked at his partners painting and his eyes widened. There in the canvass stood a calm yet conniving Orochimaru painting on a canvass, his eyes were glowing brilliant yellow with mirth in the canvass as his hair shone by the light. A huge almost transparent snake was behind him with the same color eyes as he, its eyes looking straight at the viewer with fierce and venom, a hint of teasingness in them.

"A..amazing.." Orochimaru managed to say.

" Really? I just tried to see what your eyes hid and drew it here; your favorite animal is a snake right?" Gaara asked and Orochimaru nodded slowly. "See, your eyes can tell very much about a person either it be good or bad." Gaara said and Orochimaru smirked.

"You're very skilled." He said and Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you." Gaara said with a smile.

"Well anyway, all of you did very well in this project. Some of you better than others but all of you still did great!" Kakashi said loudly for the whole class to hear. They all nodded and awaited to see what he would say next.

"Please leave your paintings here to dry and you will be able to take it home tomorrow! Good day!' Kakashi said and most of the students began to leave.

"Kaakshi-sensei, may I have my painting back?" Gaara asked and Kakashi smirked.

"Of course! The principal was amazed that a young man like you were the artist." Kakashi said as he handed over the painting.

"I get that a lot." Gaara replied.

"May I see it Gaara?' Orochimaru asked from behind him.

"Orochimaru-san? I thought you had left with the others." Gaara said and Orochimaru smiled. "Here." Gaara said as he showed him his first painting he had done on campus.

"What a beautiful angel, she seems so lovely. I love the texture of it." Orochimaru said and Gaara gave a small smile.

"Glad you like it, now I have to go take this home for a second and then meet up with Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun." Gaara said and Orochiamru glared.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka?" He asked and Gaara nodded as he collected his things. "You should drop them ,their a nuisance." Orochimaru said and Gaara stopped what he was doing.

"Their not, their good friends. Im not going to drop them for your sake Orochimaru-san, they're my first friends I made here." Gaara said and left the room.

"My my, that boy has an attitude doesn't he?' Kakashi chuckled and Orochiamru sighed.

"I wonder if it's good or bad." He muttered making the teacher laugh full heartedly as he sat in his chair.

"I wonder that too, but his attitude is part of who he is and what he can do." Kakashi replied and Orchimaru nodded in agreement.

**A/N: :D XD I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review!! It makes me happy, and the happier I am the faster I write!!- So it's all up 2 u all if I update or not. XD And again, I want to thank my reviewers Mizuki hikari, Analei, and Wolfcat Demon!! Thank you u three!! It's all thanks 2 u that this chapter was made!! GO YOU!! W00T!!lol here, have a Gaara plushe!! hands over plushie :D **


	3. Authors Note! srry, no chapter

**I'm sorry you guys!! I know this isn't a fic, but I had something I wanted to ask all of you! I got a review saying that they hoped that Itachi and Gaara had a bit of an interlude. ****So what do you guys think? Should I write a bit of Itachi and Gaara luv? Or not? Just leave ur answer as a review and what u think It should be like! Like, where you think would be a nice place for them to meet and such.**

**And don't forget you three that had reviewed my first one get a free little request!! That's why I'm asking about this Itachi ad Gaara thing. Hey, you review and request you'll definitely receive. If you don't review and expect to receive, you guys are idiots!! **

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think I should do with this little thing. And thos that are reading this and don't know what to think of Sasuke, don't worry, you'll find out in a bit. XD I hope you have all enjoyed my story so far!! And I hope it's been original enough! **

**I'll update as soon as I can!! So see you guys soon in the next chapter!! **

**Sayounara!! **

**Love--SasuneUchiha **


	4. Ch 3 up! W00T! lol

**A/M: I'm sorry for not updating sooner!! Please forgive me!! cries **

**Well, anyway. I was just having a bit of a problem trying to think when I was going 2 put Itachi into the story to have his little fun with Gaara. And no, it's not now. It'll be soon though. I just didn't know how It could fit in this chapter, I re-read everything to see, but nothing. So I'll try letting Gaara meet Ita in the next chapter!- I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it! If I did, it would be yaoi all the way and Naruto would not be the main character. Therefore, it wouldn't be called Naruto!!XD **

Gaara walked threw the halls wondering why he actually decided to enroll in this college. He supposed he did so because it was one of the best school in Japan, but he didn't see what was so great at all. Sure, he made some good friends, but he also met up with Sasuke, that wasn't good at all. He tried putting all of that in the past; the gods must really have a grudge against him for something he did or didn't do.

He noticed a picture hanging on the wall of the art hall and starred at it for a second. It was of a humming bird flying around a garden filled with flowers painted in water colors. There were beautiful purple flowers and beautiful blue ones. Gaara then looked to see who the artist was and there in the bottom, in a golden plate was the name of the artist; Haku Momochi.

So this is what Haku's work looks like, not bad, but still not the best. Haku could do better. Gaara thought as he walked past it looking at other paintings from other student; students whom still roamed the school grounds and others whom have long been gone, also others that have become quit famous for their work.

Gaara paused in front of an abstract painting. This painting, it symbolized confusion, or at least that's what the platinum plate under it. He looked at it, it didn't show confusion. He saw many things but not confusion. He looked back down at the platinum plate and saw that that painting was one fo the oldest ones they had there, it was made by someone called Ginta Tearro, whom was born in 1872.

The guy must have died long ago; thought Garaa and passed it with hardship as he felt some kind of invisible force pull him back. He suddenly felt a shock run threw his body and now he was seeing things. He saw a girl with long blond curly hair in a red dress; a boy with blond hair in a hat wearing glasses walking over to her with a smile; cars ;blood; lots of blood. Then he saw the boy he had seen seconds before killing himself and then more blood appeared before everything returned to normal and he fell to his knees.

"What in the world was that?" Gaara gasped out as he clenched his shirt as he took in short and quick breaths.

"You can see it too can't you?" Came a boys voice. Gaara whipped his head to see a boy with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail standing in front of the painting.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked

"You saw what the artist went threw didn't you?" The boy asked and Gaara bit his lip and nodded. The boy looked over lazily and looked at Gaara up and down.

"You better be careful, the artist is grieving for a new body, and he'll take the body of one who's heart is clouded in pain." The boy said as he turned

"Who are you?' Gaara asked and the boy paused and looked back.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru stated as he began to walk once more.

Gaara looked at the retreating back of Shikamarus until he was out of sight. He then stood up and leaned on the wall for support. He opened his eyes and noticed that everything was becoming a blur.

'Damn it, I need to get home or at least to the nurses office.' Gaara thought and began to stagger his way down the hall before he finally gave in to the darkness and fell unconscious. His body fell to the floor, his body was laying there like a limp doll. His pale skin becoming a bit paler if possible, and his hair was resting on his back beautifully.

Sasuke walked threw the halls and noticed a boy in the distance, he was on the floor. 'What an idiot. Who'd sleep on the floor?' Sasuke thought as he made his way tot he boy. The fist thing he saw as he walked was red hair and he quickly ran over to the boy.

"It's him." He mused out-loud and turned the boy over to see that his face was a bit red. He placed his palm on his forehead and it was indeed hot. The boy was burning up.

'Damn it! I need to get him to the nurses office and quick! But I don't think I can carry him.' Sasuke thought as he looked around for some help. He saw none and sighed, he was going to have to carry the boy. Mustering all his strength, he lifted up with all his strength almost sending the red head flying back.

He found that the boy was very light, as light as a feather and it made him worry about the boys health. Was he eating right? It wasn't normal for a grown boy like him to weight so little, but it did make it easier to carry.

He made it to the nurses office and the nurse quickly laid him down and told Sasuke to wait outside. Sasue did what he was told and waited outside.

"Oh my, what are we going to do with you? You seem to have a very bad health problem." The nurse sighed aloud. Gaara cracked his eyes opened a bit and the nurse gave him a smile. "Awake I see." She said and Gaara weakly let his eyes roam the room.

"Where am I?' Gaara asked weakly.

"The nurses office. You seem to have a very high fever. Tell me Mr. Sabaku, what medicines are you taking currently?' The nurse asked and Gaara tried to think if he was taking any medicine.

"None at the moment." Gaara said and the nurse gave a nod.

"Well that's good. Anyway, the boy that carried you here is waiting outside, would you like me to tell him to come in?' She asked and Gaara gave her a weird look.

"Who?' He asked

"A boy named Sasuke uchiha."She said and Gaara frowned. Oh great, the person who rescues him just had to be Sasuke didn't it? Come on, couldnt the gods tell him why they hated him so? He would gladly fix it!!

"Whatever." He said and the nurse nodded. She left instantly and seconds later Sasuke walked in with a stoic look.

"You ok?' He asked and Gaara gave a small nod.

"Thanks." Gaara said and Sasuke smiled.

"N o problem, so are you going to tell me your name now? Or do I have to ask the other students?" Sasuek asked and Gaara glared at him.

Gaara sighed and propped himself on his elbows. "Im Gaara, SabakuNo Gaara." Gaara said and Sasuke pondered his thoughts, that name seemed so familiar.

"Nice to meet you Gaara, Im Sasuke Uchiha." Sauske said.

"Yeah I know." Gaara said and Sasuke shrugged.

"Typical, everyone knows of the Uchihas corporation." Sasuke spat angrily. Gaara gave a wry smile as he remembered the old days, and how Sauske used to bad mouth his family and business all the time; and how he would always be there for him.

"Hey, you ok? You seem like you light-years away." Sasuke said and Gaara chuckled.

"No, just thinking about my past." Gaara said and Sasuke nodded understanding how that was like.

"So tell me Gaara, how was your past? Kakashi-sensei says that you seem broken in a way." Sauske said and Gaara wanted to strangle his sensei for having such a keen eye.

"My past was normal you could say, a couple of twists here and there as well as tears but that's normal." Gaara said truthfully though hiding the part that they knew each other.

"Yeah, I bet you know about my past from the rumors right?' Sasuek said and Gaara nodded. He did know what happened in Sasukes past because he told him, not because of the rumors.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry that you weren't able to become the successor of the company because of the stupid ceremony they did to Itachi." Gaara said and Sasuke looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you hear that? That's definitely not in the rumors." Sauske said and garaa thought 'busted' for a split second.

"Oh, My brother heard it from a friend of his that was a friend of your brothers." Gaara said and sighed to himself as he saw Sasuke nod after a second.

'Well, he believed me at least. But why doesn't he remember me? It hasn't been THAT long." Gaara thought as he glanced at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, where were you born?" Gaara asked and Sasuke blinked a few times; no one ever asked him that.

"I was born here, though I don't seem to remember a few years of my life, it's as if they just vanished from my memory. Itachi says that I had some sort of accident and I just forgot." Sasuke frowned. Why was he being so open to Gaara? And why did he have this feeling to both make-out with the boy and beat him up? Gaara hadn't done anything bad to him.

"Oh, what years don't you remember?" Gaara asked as he gathered the courage to ask. Sasuke thought for a second and shrugged.

"When I was 11 threw 13." Sasuke said and Gaaras world shattered for the second time of his life. Sasuke; His Sasuke didn't remember when they met or dated? Now Gaara understood why Sasuke didn't recognize him; but now the only question is, what made him forget all those years? Who or what was the cause of it?

"Im so sorry!" Gaara said and Sasuke gave a wry smile.

"Hey, it's not your fault so you have nothing to apologize for. But if you feel that bad for asking, how about you come with me for lunch?" Sasuke said and Gaara smiled.

"Sure, my treat." Gaara said and they both shook hands on it.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke said as they walked threw the school halls. Gaara looked at him awaiting for him to continue and Sasuke sighed taking a breath. "Why did you act the way you did the other day when I asked your name?" Sauske asked.

"Hmm...well, I really don't know myself. I guess I was in a bad mode." Gaara lied. Sasuke of course didn't believe him but let it slide; for now.

It was around lunch time and almost everyone in the school was outside eating or out of the campus. "Where would you like to eat Sasuke?" Gaara asked and Sasuke shrugged. Gaara thought back to when they were dating and he grinned when he remembered the ravens favorite food.

"Follow me, I think you'll love the food here." Gaara said and dragged Sasuke over to a restaurant that served a different variety of foods.

Sasuek looked in threw menu and his eyes shined. "They have my favorite." Sasuke said and Gaara smiled.

"I knew they would." Gaara said and Sasuke grinned.

"It's amazing how much you know me." Sasuek said and they ordered their food. Each one talking about what they liked most. Once the food arrived they began to eat and chat quietly.

"Where were you born Gaara?" Sasuke asked and Gaara froze. Should he tell him the truth or lie?

"I was born here, not here exactly but near here." Gaara said and Sasuke nodded. It was the truth, he was born in Konoha but not in that part of it.

"I see, but your name." Sasuke said

"My father was from Suna, me and my older brother were born here while my sister was born in Suna. We lived here for twelve years, and then we moved back." Gaara said.

"I see, how old are you?' Sasuke asked and Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?' Gaara asked and Sasuke turned a light pink. Gaara laughed and shook his head. "Im 21." He responded with a smirk. "Just one year younger than you." He said and Sasuke nodded.

"So you even know my age, are you a stalker?' Sasuke teased.

"But of course!" Gaara said jokingly and they both burst out laughing. The rest of the meal went in silence. Once they checked the time they rushed back to school and Sasuke decided to walk Gaara to his class, though Gaara had refused.

"Gaaaaarrrra!!" Came Narutos high pitched voice. Gaara turned his head and smiled at his blond friend.

"Hey Naruto. Gaara said and Narutos smile faded as he saw Sasuke standing next to Gaara, hands in his pockets.

"What the hell is the Uchiha bastard doing here?" Naruto shouted angrily as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't call him that." Gaara growled and Naruto shrugged.

"Gomen Gaara, but really, what is HE dong here, with you?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke whom huffed and turned his head.

"He's walking me to class." Gaara stated in a matter-a-fact voice.

"Whaaaaaatttt?!" Naruto shouted and Gaara along with Sasuke knew for sure that the whole campus had heard his scream; perhaps people miles away had heard it.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke hissed and Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke, how about I walk you to class instead of the other way around?" Gaara asks and Sasuke nods after a second.

Naruto gaps. Gaara was ditching him for Sasuke? Sasuke teme? The Uchiha has definitely brainwashed his friend, or so he believed.

"Bye Naruto, see you later." Gaara says as he waved and smiled at Naruto whom stayed starring at his friends retreating back with wide eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke, for Narutos behavior." Gaara says with a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault he was born an Idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked. They reached his classroom and they said their good byes for the day.

Gaara walked towards his next class and saw his friends, Haku Hinata, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Shino. They all greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Gaara, you have the pictures?" Kabuto asked and Gaara blinked, starring at them blankly.

"I can't believe I forgot I had them..." He mumbled and they laughed, making him turn a light shade of red.

"At least you have them." Haku smiled as Gaara sat down next to Hinata.

"Well, lets see them." Everyone placed a few pictures of themselves when they were younger on the table letting everyone take a look.

There were two pictures of each person on the table. Haku had placed one of when he was little making a snow angel, and the other of him smiling at his mother whom was sowing. Kabuto placed one of him when he was following his father like a little duckling as his father held bottles of strange chemicals, the other of him blinking shocked as his face was covered in black and gray dust, his hair sticking up in all directions, he held one empty bottle on one as it hovered over another one that was now empty and dusty. His cousin in the background laughing. Orochimaru had one of him when he was little playing with e harmless snake, or rather, snakes; and the other of him dressed as a snake for Halloween. Gaara had one when he was little playing in a sandbox with his little teddy bear sitting next to him. And another of when his cousin Sasori and friend Deidara were over. Gaara was sitting in the middle with a sweatdrop as Deidara grinned to his right making a piece sign and Sasori was glaring at Deidara for acting stupid. Hinata had one of when she was little in a play dressed as Alice, and another of when she was holding her baby sister Hanabi in her arms as the baby cried, her smiling happily. Shino brought in one with him when he was younger, amazingly he had the same shirt, only smaller, that he had now. Covering most of his face. Anyhow, he was sitting with his legs spread on the ground as butterflies flew around him, he was in a butterfly museum. He looked transfixed. The other was of him starring at a 6 foot dragonfly with 10 foot long wings some people had found and placed in a museum.

"Aww, look at you Oro." Kabuto said. "You look adorable." He finished making Orochimaru turn his head blushing.

"Kabuto, had a couple of bad run ins with experimenting?" Haku teased and Kabuto started laughing along with the others. His was definitely the funniest one there. Poor Kabuto.

"Hinata looks so cute dressed like that. And there she looks so happy." They pointed to the pictures of Hinata.

"And look at Gaara. How cute. Gaara, who are those people?" Hinata asked pointing to the other two. Gaara was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Ew, what a large bug." A girl said looking into their little circle. They looked up to see none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino, this has nothing to do with you." Kabuto frowned.

"Hmph." Ino walked off and sat down, giving them glares every now and then.

"What's her problem?" Gaara asked

" Ino has always been like that." Hinata admitted looking down.

"I see...interesting..." Gaara said, knowing that something was up. He knew what it was, he had been in a situation a bit like this a long time ago and had seen it many times, she had a crush on Shino. Gaara smirked, this was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, lame. Oh well, it's better than nothing. I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget, Itachi and Gaara luv is coming soon!! But don't worry you guys, SasukeGaara is the main pairing. I just have to go threw all the details of what happened to him, let them get to re-know each other again and what not. - Please Review, I love the Reviews!! Hehe Without them, me don't update! So all of you that read and don't review, ya better start!! It's not that hard. Well, see you guys later!! XD **


End file.
